This invention relates to apparatus for compacting and forming bales of material in a continuous extrusion type baling machine.
Baling machines for baling waste paper and other industrial refuse known and are generally used for the purpose of forming the material into bales which can easily be handled while they are being transported to a place where the material is to be reprocessed. Such baling machines conventionally comprise a horizontal baling chamber having sides for constraining the bale laterally and an open outlet end of controllable cross section from which the bales are extruded, and a feed hopper inlet opening into the top side of the baling chamber for delivering material to the bale. A baling head reciprocates in the baling chamber past the inlet opening between a rearward position of retraction and an advanced position of extension. The baling head conventionally is driven by a hydraulic ram.
In operation, a charge of compressible material is dumped into the hopper and drops into the baling chamber while the baling head is retracted. Successive charges are compressed and compacted together in the baling chamber and against the resistance of the material previously compressed and being extruded through the throat by repeated strokes of the baling head. In this manner a length of compacted and compressed material is formed and extruded through and out the outlet open end of the baling chamber.
In the past, it has often been necessary to shred material to be baled prior to feeding the material into the hopper. Preshredding was necessary, particularly with large material, such as waste corrugated cardboard container, in order to properly fit the material into the baling chamber. Without shredding the material, the large pieces of material might extend through the top inlet opening to the baling chamber and bind the operation of the baling head as it compresses the material. Also, it would be very difficult to fill the chamber with a sufficiently full charge of unshredded material due to the small size of conventional baling chambers compared to the bulky low density nature of such material.
The shredding process of preparing the material to be baled requires an extra expensive procedure in the baling process. In addition, the shredding operation results in noise problems, fire hazards, and the discharge of dust, dirt and debris into the air.